Shrouded Nerscylla Ecology
In-Game Information Desert-dwelling Temnocerans who lure threats into sand traps, then tear into the ensnared prey using their scissor-like mandibles. Similar to their more common cousins, they wear the skins of their prey -- most often Khezu. Taxonomy *Order: Chelicerata *Family: Scylla The Shrouded Nerscylla are a Subspecies of the common Nerscylla within the Temnoceran class. These Nerscylla are known for wearing the skin of a slain Khezu. Habitat Range Shrouded Nerscylla mostly inhabit the Sunken Hollow though leave the area in order to breed in the Dunes. The Temnocerans can also be found within the Everwood along a number of other areas. Ecological Niche Being powerful ambush hunters Shrouded Nerscylla are near the top of the food chain. Common prey for the creatures consist of Apceros, Rhenoplos, Cephalos, Aptonoth, Slagtoth, Gargwa, Genprey, Gendrome, Desert Seltas and Khezu. Unlike their relatives Shrouded Nerscylla don't make webs, but instead they actively wander in search of food. When locating prey the temnoceran will then sneak up on its victim by burrowing through the sand (or dirt depending on its location) and then will attack from underground with their powerful mandibles. Due to their habit of actively searching for food Shrouded Nerscylla may unintentionally wander into another predator's territory. Large predators that pose a threat to the temnoceran are Tigerstripe Zamtrios, Desert Seltas Queen, Brute Tigrex, Seregios or Teostra. The aggressive blos wyverns Monoblos and Diablos can pose a major threat to an unsuspecting Shrouded Nerscylla. Biological Adaptations Shrouded Nerscylla make short work of their prey with powerful paralyzing venom. The Nerscylla gain this venom from its prey, mostly from Genprey and the Desert Seltas. The venom is then stored in the spikes on the Temnoceran's back much like their common relatives. If these spikes were to be broken in battle the venom will drip freely from its back, however, the Temnoceran is still able to envenomate prey or attackers with its fangs and stingers. While the Shrouded Nerscylla doesn't make webs to live on it is still able to use its silk to swing from rocks, cliffs, and the air like a pendulum. Behavior Shrouded Nerscylla are mostly nocturnal creatures that never stay in one place for too long. The Temnocerans are commonly seen wearing the skin of a Khezu, not unlike the standard Nerscylla wearing the skin of a slain Gypceros. The Khezu skin is used to protect a Shrouded Nerscylla from its elemental weaknesses and to capture moisture in order to survive the harsh desert during the breeding season. While young, Shrouded Nerscylla form a sort of kite that sends them flying into the air. This sends them to various areas such as the Sunken Hollow. The young will then search for food in those areas as they grow up in the area and if they are able to hunt a Khezu, they can use its skin to head back to the Dunes during breeding season in order to breed. Those Shrouded Nerscylla that aren't able to kill a Khezu can't go to the desert to mate, however, they will just stay in the area and make a living in the area plus also breed in the area without traveling to the desert. Sources *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 4" *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *http://nindori.com/books/backnumber/251.html *http://bonita.ldblog.jp/archives/43187342.html Category:Monster Ecology Category:Temnoceran Ecology